


吾爱学员

by GreenAphrodisiac (OranforWintr)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Vulcans, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Professor-Cadet, Romance, Spock the Chocoholic, Starfleet Academy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OranforWintr/pseuds/GreenAphrodisiac
Summary: James·Kirk 和 Spock 在星舰学院的恋情之始
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 生日巧克力

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cadet Ashayam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456765) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



> 译自 IvanW 所著 Cadet Ashayam  
> 感谢太太授权！
> 
> 在此将 Kiana Ledé ft. Ari Lennox - Chocolate. (Acoustic) 推荐给大家，也是我翻译此文时循环播放的歌，希望大家喜欢这篇充满巧克力般甜蜜氛围的文~

Jim·Kirk 快迟到了，他得去见一位年轻女士，有人撮合他俩约会。说真的，他不怎么期待这次见面，但这位女士是他妈妈朋友的女儿，况且 Jim 的妈妈不停给他发信息，催着他去见上一面。

_“如果你不喜欢她，下次就不用再见了。哦！但是她好可爱，又漂亮。你会喜欢她的。”_

好吧，行吧。Jim 叹气。

于是他抄了个近路，正沿着科学楼的走廊飞奔而下，这样就能更快穿过校园赶到约好的咖啡店。Denise 应该已经等在那了。

Marius 指挥官正从走廊一侧的一间办公室里出来。她看到 Jim，于是停了下来。

“Kirk 学员。”

“指挥官。”他知道，如果不停下来，那就太失礼了。

“你看到 Spock 指挥官了吗？”

Jim 倒是挺想。他迷恋那个瓦肯人好一阵了。不过很不幸，暗恋罢了。

“没有，女士。”

她叹了口气。“如果你刚好看到他，跟他说 Pike 要见他。我到处都找不到人。”

“我会的。”他目送她顺着走廊往下，走出科学楼。这大中午的，Jim 假设没人会觉得 Spock 直接回了家。但这只是 Jim 的猜测，实际情况谁也不晓得。Jim 耸了耸肩，继续向目的地前行。

“Kirk 先生。”

Jim 停下，转身看了看。没人啊。他接着往前走。

“Jimmy！”

什么鬼？除了他老妈还有想开他玩笑的 Bones 以外，没人这么叫他。哦，还有那个混球，Finnegan。突然，一只手伸出来抓住他，把他拉进一扇开着的门。

“嘿！搞什——”

抓着他不放的这个人居然是 Spock 指挥官，正穿着他的黑色教员服，衣衫凌乱。

“她走了吗？”

Jim 圆睁着眼睛盯着他，惊讶得说不出话，他的脑子还没从“Spock 刚刚叫他‘Jimmy’”这件事里转过弯来。“谁？”

“Marius。”

“哦，对。她从那边回去了。需要我——？”

“ _不要_ 。我现在不能见她，也不能见 Pike 舰长。”

Jim 偏过头。“你还好吗？”

“否定的。我今天收到一件礼物，然后……有没有人告诉过你，你的眼睛有着最最令人惊叹的颜色？就像海洋。我可以盯着它们看好几个小时。”

“呃，好吧。受、受宠若惊，唔， _啥_ ？”

Spock 扯着他，把他拉到自己的桌边。“礼物。我收到了这个。”他指了指。

“一个空盒子吗？”

“对。不对。” Spock 把他拉得更近，然后用一只手把他圈在怀里。Jim 的心脏开始狂蹦乱跳、简直响若雷鸣。“你眼里有好多道深深浅浅的蓝。”

Jim 舔了舔嘴唇。“唔，这个盒子？”

“是巧克力，” Spock 脱口而出、大声说道，立刻又低声耳语、微若蚊呐，“一整盒巧克力。是我母亲送的。我本来不会在学校里放肆吃的，可是，我、我发现我忍不住。”

“你妈妈给你送了巧克力？”

“是生日礼物，对。这是我们之间的传统，因为我很喜欢巧克力，差不多就像我很喜欢你那样吧，但我不该在这里吃的。可我吃了一个，然后不知不觉我就……就都吃光了。”

Jim 呼出一口气。Spock 有样学样，也冲他呼了口气。这不好笑。好吧，挺好笑的。Jim忍不住了，他大笑出声。“你喝醉了，对吧？”

“这跟喝酒不完全一样。我是……受到了影响。但不是醉酒。肯定不是你那种喝醉，吾爱（ashayam）。”

Jim 又笑了起来。“我发誓，你是我这辈子认识的最可爱的人。”

“这种感觉是相互的，我向你保证。” Spock 又朝着 Jim 的脸呼了口气。“吾爱学员，我想向你证明，我可以平平安安地走回公寓，什么意外也不出。”

糟了，他本来应该去赴约的。那人叫什么名字来着，Dianne 还是 Denise，他真记不清了。但看着 Spock，以免他出个无可挽回的大丑，肯定更重要一些。他觉得或许他可以联系 Spock 的哪个朋友，但好吧，已经有他自己在那了不是吗？

“好吧，行。我想我最好还是送你回去。你可以明天再处理 Pike 那件事。”

Spock 正盯着他看，直直地望进他的眼睛里。“我非常渴望亲吻你。”

“不是吧，又来。我很荣幸，真的。但你现在脑子不清醒。”

“你不想亲我吗？”

“想到你不敢相信。”Jim 承认道。“但你现在受了影响，净说些胡话。而我得确保你能顺利到家，好吗？”

“很好，吾爱学员。”

Jim 陪他一起走到办公室门边。他在好奇，Marius 来找人的时候，Spock 在哪藏着呢？但他决定还是不问比较好，得让 Spock 保留自己的小秘密。他探出头，向外看去。

“好像没什么危险了（the coast is clear），”他宣布。

“那么之前聚集的云也散了吗？” Spock 问道。

Jim 呛了一下。“对，是的。亲爱的，走吧。”

“等一下。” Spock 抓住他的衣领。

“怎么了？”

“你刚才叫我亲爱的。难道那不代表我们可以接个吻吗？”

“才不是呢。拜托，别再这么可爱了，我会分心的。” Jim 把 Spock 带到走廊，两人沿着走廊往下，快速走到出口。他推开门，着急忙慌地把他俩一起弄了出去。

Spock 仰起头，望着天空。“你搞错了，Jimmy。云还在呢。”

他抿嘴笑了起来。“是的，云还在呢。我们走吧，指挥官。”

他知道 Spock 住在哪。倒不是说他跟踪过他或怎么样。不过，好吧……他倒是考虑过那么一两次直接去敲 Spock 的门，跟他说“嘿，你想不想？”当然了，他会说得更巧妙些。

他成功地把这位瓦肯教授带到街上，基本没出什么事。他们正往 Spock 的公寓走，Spock 差点掉进一个没盖井盖的下水道，但 Jim 一把将他拉了回来。

“你救了我。” Spock 感激地看着 Jim，说道。

“好吧。唔，那啥。” Jim 知道自己肯定脸红了。傻不啦叽的浅白皮。他慌忙把 Spock 从那儿带走，继续向公寓楼前行。Spock 住在四楼，所以 Jim 把他领进电梯，按下楼层，电梯把他们载了上去。“门禁卡？”

Spock 伸出手，但当 Jim 去拿门禁卡时，Spock 却把 Jim 的手扣在掌中。他的食指和中指缠上了 Jim 的食指和中指。“我们现在正在接吻哦。”

Jim 下巴都要惊掉了。“啥？”

“瓦肯式接吻，” Spock 说道，不知怎么有些喘不过气来。

Jim 笑起来，翻了个白眼。“拜托，别闹。你明天一早准后悔。”他一把抓过门禁卡开了门，拉着 Spock 进了公寓。随着两人动作，灯自动亮了起来。

他把 Spock 带到沙发边。

“坐吧。我给你泡点茶，你喝完就睡吧。巧克力的效果大概能有多久？”

“只有几个小时。”

“那就好。我得先给别人发个信息，然后就去泡茶。你在这待着吧。”

他拿出 PADD，走进 Spock 的厨房开始烧水，边等着水烧开、边给 Denise 发了条信息。就这样吧，跟她说很抱歉他没能赴约，并且他也没法另找时间了。

因为，好吧……他希望他有个不必再约别人的理由。

当他煮好茶端到客厅，Spock 已经在沙发上睡着了。Jim 耸了耸肩。他想，既然 Spock 睡了，那么他也可以走了。但好吧，他并不想走，不管怎样，也许是该有个人守着 Spock。

于是 Jim 在旁边找了张椅子坐下来，决定学习一会儿。他自己把那杯茶喝了，味道有点怪，但还行。Jim 希望，等会儿 Spock 醒来看到他还能挺高兴。


	2. 独自醒来

Jim 一睁眼就看到了天花板。他皱起眉头。等一下，这可不是他卧室的天花板，但他此刻又明显躺在一张床上。

“什么……？”

他昨晚没出门啊。他不可能、也不应该在哪个谁的……

Jim 迅速坐了起来，环顾四周。房间里就他一个人，而他完全认不出这是哪。他看了看上次生日母亲送他的名贵天文台表。

现在是晚上八点。还早得很……

 _Spock_ 。

糟了。他在 Spock 的床上是不是？但要说他跟 Spock 之间发生了什么，倒是不可能。

Jim 赶紧爬起来。“Spock？教授？”

无人应答。不过当他从床上起身的时候，房间的灯亮了。

他转到房间的衣柜前，打开柜门往里瞧了瞧，看到几套熨烫整洁的黑色教员服和几件瓦肯长袍。

Jim 离开房间，眼中充满好奇。至少他还衣着完整，挺好的。公寓里好像没有别人，不过他的 PADD 放在沙发前的咖啡桌上，那张沙发 Spock 之前还睡在上面来着。

平板上似乎有张纸。Jim 快速走到桌边。那是张便条，准确来说，是一张手写便条，字迹工整。

_抱歉，没跟你说就出了门，但有个约我不得不去。你在椅子上睡着了。鉴于你似乎需要好好休息一会儿，我决定就不叫醒你了。我很快回来。如果需要的话，请随意取用冰箱里的食材或使用复制机。_

署名即为 “Spock”。

Jim 微笑。Spock 的酒劲——就当他那个状态是喝醉了吧——显然已经过了，他又回到了原来的样子。但 Spock 并没有像 Jim 想的那样丢他出去，反而把他抱进卧室、安顿在床上。而且 Jim 记得 Spock 还给他盖了条毯子。

更奇怪的是，Spock 似乎不想让 Jim 离开。

Jim 拿起 PADD，有一条未读信息，是他母亲发来的，上面简短地问道，“怎么样？”

叹了口气，他按下联络键。赶紧把这事解决了也好。

“Jim！”她的笑脸出现在屏幕前。这注定是个短暂的笑容，他心想。

“嗨，老妈。”

“所以呢？”

“好吧。我没能见到 Dinah。”

“是 Denise。”

“对，是她。对不起。”

她从微笑变为皱眉。“你放人鸽子了？”

“不是，没有。我给她发了条信息，说我去不了了。出了点事，我得处理。”

“哦。”她叹了口气。“我想你们可以重新约个时间。你在哪？那不是你房间吧。”

“在一个朋友家。而且，老妈，我不打算再约时间。我跟 Denise 说过了，所以没可能啦。”

她眉头皱得更紧了些，但她还是耸了耸肩。“如果你确定的话，那好吧。”

“我，我大概……” Jim 停了下来。Jim 又不迷信或怎么样，但他大概是疯了才会觉得 Spock 说的关于他的眼睛还有想亲他的那些话有些意味深长。不过，好吧，他也不算凭空揣测。事实就是，Spock 自己出了门，却仍然把他留在那里。这再怎么也说明了两个人之间至少有点基本的信任吧。可他该跟妈妈这么说吗？万一他误会了呢？

“Jimmy？”

尽管在叫他的是老妈，但 Jim 发现自己脑子里想的却是 Spock 这么叫他的样子。

他不禁一个颤栗。

Jim 清了清嗓。“我大概，唔，和人处上了。”

“什么时候的事？我撮合你和 Denise 的时候，你不是没对象嘛。”

“就最近，”他回答。“好啦，我不知道啦。八字都还没一撇呢，我得挂了。我们之后再说，好吗？”

“Jim——”

“拜，妈。”他中断连接，感到一阵轻松。搞定了一位鸡妈妈，还有另一位呢。好吧，老骨头那边肯定可以等等再说。

他放下 PADD，来到厨房。Jim 看了看冰箱里面，基本没什么东西好吃。他只记得 Spock 吃得很健康，总是把一切都弄得超级整洁。

不过除了吃完巧克力以后。Jim 微微一笑。他一定要记得多买点巧克力给 Spock。这可是他生日诶。为什么 Jim 之前没记下 Spock 的生日并祝他生日快乐呢？他真没想到瓦肯人也会庆祝生日，但 Spock 的母亲是一位人类，这个他还是知道的。

他关上冰箱，走到厨房边缘、Spock 放复制机的地方。他按了个按钮，调出菜单，仔细看了看 Spock 的常用选项。

正准备关掉复制机的时候，Jim 听到公寓大门附近有个人。他朝那边走了一步，门正好开了，是 Spock。教员服穿在他身上还是那么精细、妥帖。

“嗨。”

Spock 走进来。“学员。”

听到这沉着冷静、没什么温度的声音，Jim 有些泄气。

但紧接着，Spock走上前来。“Jim。”

他微笑起来。“你的床还挺舒服的。”

听到这个，Spock 挑起一边眉毛，但嘴唇却向上弯起。Jim 决定把他的表现当作好兆头。

“对了，谢谢你。唔，生日快乐。”

“非常感谢你的祝福。我的生日在昨天。“

Jim 点了点头。“那就是迟来的祝福啦。我知道现在挺晚了，不过附近不远有家餐馆，素食做得还不错，你愿意跟我一起去吗？”

“下次吧。我出去的时候吃了点。”

“好的、行吧。” Jim 使劲想办法让这个夜晚不要就此结束。“你感觉好些了？”

“好多了。非常感谢你不吝相助。”

“半个街区附近有家小面包店，开到晚上十一点。那有咖啡、茶，还有……”

“我……”

“巧克力点心。”

Spock 眨了眨眼，合上了嘴。然后再次开口，充满希望地小声问，“ _巧克力_ 点心？”

“就当是庆祝你的生日。当然啦，我请客。”

“我几乎无法拒绝如此慷慨的邀请。” Spock 轻声说。

Jim 笑得更灿烂了。“那我们走吧？”

他走到 Spock 近旁，可能比大部分瓦肯人会接受的距离要近得多。但 Spock 非但没有拉开两人之间的距离，实际上，还朝 Jim 伸出了手。尽管他几乎是立刻又想收回手，但他没机会了，因为 Jim 已经一把牵住他的手，两人掌心相对。

他听到 Spock 突然大声吸了口气。

Spock 胡乱点点头。“好，我们走吧。”

他松开手，领路出了门。


	3. 点心给我的“老虎”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天知道我多想把“老虎”翻译成“脑斧”，哈哈哈哈（*/∇＼*）

“这真精致，吾爱。” Spock 往嘴里塞了第二口黑巧克力馅的牛角包。

Jim 嘴角抽搐。在此之前，Spock 从这家面包店的柜台那儿拿到了一块免费品尝的巧克力曲奇。这还没过多久呢，他又开始晕晕乎乎了。

“慢点吃，老虎（Tiger）。”

Spock 朝他眨了眨眼。“老虎？”

“对，这是个……呃……”

“爱称，” Spock 接过他的话。“是的。尽管不怎么常见，但它依然是个爱称。谢谢你，我喜欢它里面蕴含的情感。”他忽然低垂眼睫，含羞带怯地看向 Jim。“我早就怀疑你偷偷暗恋我了。”

Jim 一口咖啡呛住了。“啊，是吗？”天哪，他听上去像个傻子。“我还以为我藏得不错呢。”

Spock 一边宠溺地看着他，一边又往嘴里塞了几口牛角包。“你暴露得可彻底了，Jimmy。我记得有一回你穿了一条奇特的裤子，前面——”

“好了别说了，” Jim 快速打断道，抽走 Spock 的面包。Spock 不高兴地撅起嘴。“好吧，我可以把它还给你。但我们能不能不要讲 _那_ 次，我可是丢脸丢了好几个星期。”

Spock 把巧克力牛角包拿了回去。“我不知道那是为什么。你明明有更好的装备。”

Jim 大笑。“我说真的，你是我见过最可爱的醉鬼。不过别担心，我没打算占你便宜。”

“你可以占。”

他摇摇头。“不了。我会等到你真的清醒，明白和你待在一起的人是我。但你没怀疑错，我惦记你好久了。”

“我也惦记你很久了，吾爱学员。”

Jim 突然觉得很暖和，却不是因为他一直在喝的那杯咖啡。他为自己选了一块简简单单的芝士面包，但 Spock 在尝过曲奇之后要了两块巧克力馅的牛角包。

“你喜欢巧克力多久了？”

“比我喜欢你要久，我向你保证。” Spock 说道，满嘴都是牛角包。Jim 决定忽略这句话里的信息，就当他说的另有其人吧。“从我小的时候就开始了。各种各样的巧克力：白巧克力、牛奶巧克力、黑巧克力。只要是巧克力，我就无法自拔。有一次母亲收到了巧克力的礼物，我当时还是满地爬的年纪，就已经自己想办法吃了好几块了。”他脸上渐渐浮现绿晕。“她是这么说的。自从……好吧。” Spock 舔了舔嘴唇。“我试着不要经常接触巧克力，在别人面前也从来没有过。”他停顿了一下。“直到现在。”

“因为生日。”

“对。那些巧克力本来应该送到我的公寓，但出了点差错，它们就来到我在学院的办公室了。”

“啊。” Jim 点点头。“原来如此。而且你又忍不住。”

“就是这样，吾爱学员。”

Jim 举起咖啡杯，掩盖自己的脸红。“唔，我查了那个词。”

“嗯？” Spock 不停地嚼着更多点心。

“午艾（Aaaashyham）。”

“吾爱（Ashayam）。”

“对。意思是……”

“被珍爱的。是的。” Spock 点头道。“你只需问，我就会告诉你。我对你没有秘密。”

“啊，你大概还真有。我是说，呃，你打算什么时候告诉我，唔，你喜欢我。” Jim 想了想，从他自己的丹麦面包上扯了一块。“是因为教授——学员那回事吗？可你清楚，你又不是我的教授。所以实际上，你知道吧，这并不违反规定。”他也查了这个，就在 Spock 先前因巧克力昏睡的时候。当然，在他自己不小心睡着之前。

Spock 拾起一只叉子，摇了摇。“不，Jimmy。不是那样的。”

听起来还是非常奇怪。

“那啥，没人这么叫我。”

“我听 Finnegan 学员叫你 Jimmy boy。”

“Finnegan 学员就是个混蛋。”

Spock 皱眉。“我不想当混蛋。”

Jim 又笑起来。“不，你不是。你不可能。不过，我是说，好吧，你也 _可以_ 是，你长着一张非常惊艳的厌世脸（resting bitch face）。”

“什么是‘厌世脸’？”

“呃，这个嘛，差不多就是你平时的样子，但我保证，你平时的样子很好看。它让你，不对，它让 _我_ 燥热不安。”

“它让你升温？”

“怎么说呢……”

“你该考虑使用空调，或者可以少穿一点。“说到这，Spock 有些色迷迷地看向他，眼神直白、不作他想。

Jim 清了清嗓。“你知道吗，Spock——”

“是老虎。”

他掩嘴笑了一下。“好，老虎。我想你也吃得差不多了，我得把你送回家。”

“还剩半个牛角包。”

“那就打包带走。”

“这个主意真好。我们是不是可以多买点，然后……”

“别。我认为你已经吃得够多了。把它包起来吧，然后我送你回家。”

Spock 点点头。“很好。”但他并没有照 Jim 说的做，而是把剩下那半个牛角包塞到嘴里、大嚼特嚼。

“唉，也行吧。” Jim 摇头道，从椅子上站起来，伸手抓住 Spock 的手臂，把他也拉起来。“走吧，老虎。”

“我发现这个爱称是可以接受的，Jim。”

他嘴角抽搐，搀着 Spock 的手臂离开了那家面包店。“是吗？”

“是的，因为我发现，我想牢牢抓住你、占有你（get my claws into you）。”

Jim 抑制不住地笑了。“你真的很好玩，你知道吗？但我不想你之后觉得尴尬，我们还是赶紧走吧。”

Jim 庆幸这一路上既没发生什么事，也没碰到什么人。他一回到公寓就把 Spock 径直带到卧室。

“好了，我觉得你是时候上床，一觉睡过去了。需要帮忙吗，帮你做睡前准备之类的？”

“不要。” Spock 停顿了一下。“要。”

“好。需要什么？”

“我的……睡袍。”

Jim 转身向衣柜走去。

“不对！我要穿睡衣。我正试着向地球的着装习惯转变。”

“好的。呃，在哪儿呢？”

Spock 指着一个矮柜。

Jim 拉开最上面那层抽屉，里面没有其它东西，只有……

Spock 一巴掌关上了抽屉。

Jim 的视线从那只装着 Spock 内裤的抽屉挪开。

“算了，吾爱学员。我可以自己脱衣服、换睡衣。”

Jim 揉了揉后脖颈。“好吧，行，没问题。如果你没什么其它需要了，我就，唔，差不多该……”

“留下来。”

Jim 倒吸了一口气。“什么？”

“你会……留下来吗？我保证不对你动手动脚，真的。”

Jim 对上 Spock 的视线，但 Spock 迅速转开了他深色的眼睛。Jim 胃里一阵难受。Spock 感到有些羞愧。他讨厌这种感觉。

“我当然会留下来。”

Spock 再次看向他。“真的？”

他微笑道，“当然啦。你有什么可以给我穿的吗？”

Spock 点点头。“有，有的，我有。谢谢你，吾爱学员。”

“不客气，老虎。”


	4. 我们该何去何从？

Jim 醒来的时候，Spock 正在吮吻他的锁骨。

他昏昏沉沉的脑袋还有些想不清楚，如果他睡在宿舍的话，此刻不该有人亲他锁骨吧。他和 Bones 早就约法三章，谁也不能把床伴带到宿舍来。

他转过头，看见一束阳光正透过百叶窗照进来，他意识到自己的宿舍可没有这样的百叶窗。所以他正躺在 Spock 的床上，那么此刻正在吮吻他锁骨的人就是 Spock。这个念头一路通到他的腰腹，让他的阴茎不经大脑同意就擅自起立，然后……

“Spock，”他尖声说道。

“早安，吾爱学员。”

Spock 放开 Jim 的锁骨，转而捕获了他的嘴唇。Jim 这时才尝出来。

“等一下！” Jim 惊讶地退开。“ _巧克力_ ，你吃了巧克力。”

他听到自己语带指责，但他表示赞同。

Spock 轻轻笑了起来。“确实。”

“你怎么会有巧克力？”

“就在昨晚那家面包店，当你给你的朋友 Leonard McCoy 发信息的时候，我偷偷溜到柜台那边，又买了几个巧克力面包。” Spock 笑容渐深。“你还睡着呢，我就在早餐的时候吃了些。”

“你这个小恶魔。”

Spock 耸耸肩。“也不是第一次有人这么说了。”

Jim 还没想好怎么回应这句话，Spock 又开始忙着在他的锁骨上制造更多吻痕。他唯一能思考的事情就是，幸好他的学员制服可以把这些吻痕盖住。

“呃。我们难道没有课、课吗？”

“今天是星期六。”

“好、好吧，但你现在又不清醒了，我不能占你便宜。”

“是我在占你的便宜。”

Jim 笑了。“唔，不。我是说，对，我的意思是……”

“你对发生性行为不感兴趣吗？”

“我非常感兴趣，尤其是和你。但不是在你，嗯，无行为能力的时候。”

Spock 一把抓住 Jim 的手，把它放到自己挺直的勃起上。“看吧，我有。”

“对，不对。停下。”他抽回手。“不要未经允许就抓别人的手，还强拉着人家摸你的老二好吗？”

Spock 朝他眨了眨眼，开始皱眉。

“听好了，甜心。”他捧着 Spock 的脸。“我们起床，吃个早餐。等你稍微能控制自己的言行，我们再决定我俩的关系走向。”

Spock 非常缓慢地点了点头。

Jim 笑了，动作迅速地下了床。“我穿个衣服就到餐厅来找你，好吗？”边说边抄起自己的衣服。

“好的，Jim。”

他走进浴室，关上门。

Jim 对着镜子查看身上的“小草莓”，嘴角抽搐。好吧，行吧，他之前也不是没有过吻痕啦。偶尔会有，但那些都不是一个超级热辣的瓦肯人留的。还是教授。一个超级热辣的瓦肯教授。幸好他查过那个，就是教授——学员那回事。

他从裤兜里钩出通讯器，联系了 Bones。

“你来了。或者我该说，你在哪？”

“呃，说来话长，你不用知道得那么清楚啦。总之，我就是想告诉你，我还活着。”

“谢了啊。”

“我听出你的讽刺了。”

“但你看不到我正在向你竖中指。”

Jim 笑了。“我怎么一点也不觉得惊讶呢。我大概这整个周末都不回来了。”

“不管这人是谁，他肯定棒到不行。” Bones 停顿了一下。“不过你没带换洗衣服，对吧？”

“没有。”

“地址发我，我给你送点过来。”

Jim 哼了一声。“你觉得我有那么蠢吗？”

“这个嘛……”

“别说了，我自己想办法。我大概能借他的衣服穿一下之类的。”

“啊，所以是个男的。”

他翻了个白眼。“对啊，一个男的。”

“我还以为是你妈妈要你见的那位女士呢，Denise。”

“不是，我都没见到她。”

“我好惊讶哦（Quelle surprise）。”

“吾爱？” Spock 就在浴室门外。Jim 扶额。

“都告诉你别说了，我得挂了。唔，星期天晚上见？也可能星期一？我不知道啦。拜，Bones。”他放下通讯器。“就来。”

内裤找不到了，他皱起眉头，紧接着意识到内裤可能被落在了卧室。他心想，大概只能先套上外裤出去了。

他迅速穿上裤子，然后拉开门。

“嗨。”

Spock盯着他裸露的胸膛，脸都绿了。他抬眼看Jim。“早餐想吃什么？”

Jim 知道，“你”肯定是个错误答案，大错特错，真的。

“吃什么都行，我不挑。我出来咯。”他环顾了一圈 Spock 的房间，发现 Spock 已经铺好床，但视线范围内没有他的内裤。“你有没有什么——衬衣之类的可以给我穿，比如 T-shirt？我这件有味道了。”他伸手递过自己的学员衬衣。

Spock 从他手上接过衬衣。“我洗衣服的时候会把它……”他晃了晃脑袋。“对了，我有一、一件卫衣，你可以穿。”

Spock 走到衣柜前，拿出一件深蓝色卫衣递给 Jim。“跟你眼睛的颜色很搭。” Spock 走近了些。“我可以盯着它们看好几个小时。”

Jim 舔了舔嘴唇。“好吧，你，唔，你昨天说过这句了。”他拿过卫衣，将它拉过头顶、从上往下套了进去。“谢了。”

“我给你煮好了咖啡。”

“真好。”

他跟着 Spock 走出卧室，来到厨房。他看到柜台上有三个巧克力牛角包，其中一个少了一半。

“哦，” Jim 点点头，“你只吃了半个。”

“还吃了……一个。”

“一个半，好吧，唔，要不剩下的先收起来，之后再吃？” Jim 走到 Spock 身边，握住他的手。“你简直……”

“什么？” Spock 有些害羞地问道。

“大概是我认识的最可爱的人。”

“只是大概吗？”

Jim 大笑。“绝对是。你跟我想象的完全不一样。”

Spock 皱着脸。“你想什么了？”

“我觉得你超级辣，但又挺吓人的。”

“我不会给你带来身体伤害。”

“不，我是说……让人不敢靠近。你真的……比我见过的任何人都更酷、更耀眼，但你居然也有这么可爱的一面。不过，Spock，就当帮我个忙，除非你在家、不打算出门，或者我也在，不然别吃巧克力，行吗？”

“我可以正常地控制我自己。” Spock 回应道。

“我知道，对。但我不希望别人占你便宜，更不希望你在大庭广众之下难堪，或者在别人面前感到不舒服，比如在 Pike 和 Marius 面前。好吗？”

Spock 点点头。“好吧，你说得对。当时那些生日巧克力，我只是尝一尝，就控制不住地越吃越多。”

Jim 呼了口气。“好吧，好吧。我可以理解。”

“你也曾经这样过吗？”

“这个嘛，不是巧克力。不过我也尝了一个东西，之后就一发不可收拾。” Jim 叹气道，咬了咬唇。“但我、我在尽量收敛，就这一次。”

Jim 往下看，发现 Spock 早就把手放到了他手上，而他的手指不知何时被 Spock 的手指缠住了。Jim 抬头，对上 Spock 的视线。他的心脏正在胸腔里快速跳动着。

“对了，早餐，”他说，声音微弱。“最好还是吃点不含巧克力的东西吧。”


	5. 试探摸索

Jim 正朝帮他们点单的女服务员微笑，Spock 低吼了一声。

“啊，” Jim 手里的菜单滑到了地上。他的脸变得通红，“不好意思。”

这名女服务员从地上捡起菜单还给 Jim，中途还特意让两人的手碰在一起。

Spock 鼻翼翕张。

“可不可以麻烦你一会儿再过来？” Jim 匆忙说道。

她稍微有些困惑，他们刚刚 _才_ 说已经准备好、可以点单来着。但她还是耸耸肩，转身走开了。

Spock 故意不看 Jim。在检查过 Spock 那存货确实少得可怜的厨房以后，Jim 建议两人出门吃早餐。Spock 不情不愿的，他感觉自己仍然有些……“性”奋，就是被他在 Jim 还没醒时吃的那一个半巧克力牛角包给弄的。

“嘿，你怎么了？”

Spock 也不能怪 Jim，他这么问是符合逻辑的。瓦肯确实不是天生会有嫉妒情绪的物种。也就是说，Spock 现在这个状态是他人类的那一半导致的。

“我不喜欢你跟她调情的样子，” Spock 来不及细想就直接回复道，随即在心里对自己龇了龇牙。他刚才的话像是在没礼貌地训斥对方，他本来没想这样。Spock 为自己的行为感到羞愧。“我……”

但 Jim 朝他摇了摇头。“我对她不感兴趣，我感兴趣的人是你。你没什么要担心的。”

Jim 的话让 Spock 更加无地自容。“我向你道歉。”

“所以你会控制自己，不再向服务人员咆哮了？”

“是的。”

Jim 微笑。“我饿死了，你之前吃了一个半巧克力牛角包，大概不怎么饿。但我觉得你也得吃点东西，让你的身体尽快把巧克力代谢掉。”

“我同意。”

Jim 向那位女服务员招招手让她回来，再次发动自己的笑容攻势。“一份炸牛排，一份玉米粥配蛋——蛋麻烦做成半熟，还要一份比斯吉佐肉汁。”

Spock 的好奇一闪而过，他在想 Jim 怎么吃得下这么多。但他还是马上说，速度快到甚至显得有些粗鲁，“一份华夫饼，要全麦的，不要黄油，要枫糖浆。”

她转身走了，Jim 困惑地看着他。“你还好吗？你好像有点儿……暴躁。”

“我只是因为我这几天的行为而对自己不满。我明明知道的。我应该建议母亲以后不要再给我送如此不合逻辑的礼物。”

Jim 摇摇头。“不。这不是问题的答案。”

“不是吗？如果有个人是个酒鬼，他最好避开酒精这种东西。难道不对吗？”

“当然，” Jim 表示同意。“但我觉得你不是一个沉迷巧克力的‘酒鬼’，Spock。况且，如果每年给你送巧克力会让你妈妈开心，为什么要剥夺她这份快乐呢？巧克力已经吃完了，你现在不也好好的嘛。”

“好吧。你真明智。”

“我可不只脸长得好看而已。”

“是长得非常好看。”

Jim 大声笑起来，Spock 感觉自己脸颊发烫。

Spock 低下头，看着自己的茶杯。“我知道你肯定常常听别人这么说。除了我，大概还有成百上千的人想吸引你注意吧。”

他突然感觉 Jim 温暖的手放到了自己的手上，视线惊慌失措地对上 Jim 蓝得惊人的眼睛，附加一个非常甜蜜的笑容。

“首先，没有成百上千的人。我不知道是不是有人跟你说了我什么，但我向你保证，那些都不是真的，完全不是。而且我也不在乎别人的奉承。”

“我不是……”

“我知道。我知道你不是在随口奉承我。Spock，我从没认识过像你一样的人。”

他翻转手腕，好让他的掌心贴着 Jim 的掌心。“我希望这是好事。”

“是非常好的好事。”

****

当他们吃完早餐时，Spock 感觉自己已经恢复自如了，但他并不愿 Jim 就此离开。问题是之前 Spock 可以因为受到巧克力影响而请求 Jim 留下来，但现在……

他没有借口了。

但他依然非常不想看到 Jim 回宿舍，又回到平时那个“Leonard McCoy 室友”的身份。Jim 说过，吃完早餐就来谈谈，在昨晚的事情发生后他们该如何抉择。

可是怎么才能开这个口，好让 Jim 不要走呢？

他们已经快走到公寓所在的那条街了，如果 Spock 在到达之前还想不出来任何办法，Jim 大概就会转身道别。

Spock 在一个商场旁边停了下来。

“Spock？”

他朝商场里瞥了一眼。“如果……如果你打算这周末留在我的公寓，我得买点生活用品给你。”

Jim 盯着他看了好半天，Spock 渐渐觉得不妙，这下失策了。他真的不怎么了解人类，他妈妈跟大部分人类也不像，他在这的寥寥几个朋友也是因为和他自己颇为相似才交到的。他认识的人里，没有一个是和 Jim 差不多的。

“好吧，你说得对极了。你家根本没有垃圾食品，也没有合适的奶精可以加在我的咖啡里。见鬼，你家甚至连冰淇淋都没有。”

Jim 的笑容让他心跳如鼓，Spock 几乎有些眩晕。

“那我们可得纠正这一点。”

Jim 说了声“对，走吧，”转身向店内走，Spock 终于放松地呼了口气。

“Jim，” Spock 在后面喊了他一声。

Jim 扭头看他。“怎么了？”

“你……” Spock 润了润嘴唇。“穿着我的卫衣的样子很迷人。”

Jim 又笑了，他眨眨眼、揽过 Spock 的手臂。“走吧，老虎。”


	6. 准备工作

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章真的咕咕了好久，要不是我时不时还会收到kudos和新评论提醒邮件，都快要不记得它了。关注这篇文的小伙伴，对不起，你们久等啦~
> 
> （唉，新工作害人(ノ=Д=)ノ┻━┻

Spock 不是那种 Jim 可以轻易搞明白的人。在 Jim 对吃了巧克力的 Spock “英雄救美”之前，他甚至都没想过 Spock 居然会喜欢他。就他对这位瓦肯指挥官的了解来说，他不觉得自己是 Spock 愿意结交的类型，更不要说愿意发生关系或是谈恋爱了。

但现在 Spock 已经完全脱离巧克力的影响，他似乎依然……挺喜欢 Jim。而且，如果 Jim 没有会错意，刚才 Spock 好像还邀请他共度周末来着。

Jim 之前疯狂迷恋过 Spock。好吧，见鬼了，就说谁不是吧。但就在几个小时之前，他还觉得这段暗恋就会永远这么可望不可及，因为学院里一度流传着 Spock 会离开这里、随 Pike 舰长去企业号服勤的消息。

这个传闻让 Jim 暂时冷静了下来。如果那就是 Spock 的未来，Jim 打心眼儿里为他高兴。可若是他和 Spock 继续发展下去……明显会有问题。如果 Spock 即将离开、归期不定，Jim 还想不顾一切现在就要和他在一起吗？Jim 可不能保证自己毕业之后一定会被派到企业号上。

他走进商场时满脑子都是这些，而 Spock 就走在他身边。他已经完全被 Spock 迷住了，毫不怀疑两人之间是彼此吸引的关系。现在抽身恐怕为时已晚，况且他也根本不想这么做。

“Jim?”

Spock 探寻地看着他，Jim 意识到自己放空太久了。他微微一笑，“不好意思，我只是在想事情。”

“如果你不愿意——”

“嘿，” Jim 迅速打断他。“别这么想。我只是在考虑该买什么，仅此而已。”他的手搭上 Spock 的手臂，等着 Spock 迎上他的视线。Spock 看向他，Jim 笑得更甜了。“你想吃哪种垃圾食品？别说巧克力哦。”

Spock 嘴角抽动。“我不打算这么说。不过，我对人类所说的‘垃圾食品’不是很熟悉。”

“就是薯片、冰淇淋，这之类的。”

“你决定就好，我都听你的。”

结果 Jim 挑了一大堆薯片、冰淇淋、苏打饼干、奶油、咖啡、意面，甚至还有些蔬菜。如果他要在 Spock 那儿待上几天，那他得多买点，因为 Jim 太喜欢吃东西了。

正当他们要离开商场时，Jim 看到一位熟悉的年轻女士向 Spock 招手，Spock 停了下来。

“Spock，你这是……” 她朝 Jim 瞥了一眼。“Kirk？”

Jim 对她点头道。“Uhura，幸会。”

“呃，好。Spock，我能跟你说句话吗？”

Spock 看向 Jim，他回了个耸肩。自从他们在爱荷华乘穿梭机到星舰学院以后，Jim 就没怎么见过 Uhura 了。他曾在校园里远远地看到过她，知道她对 Spock 很友好，差不多就这些。他们不是一个圈子的人。

“等我一下，” Spock 说完就向商场外面的 Uhura 走去。

Jim 决定后退几步，给他们一些私人空间。说到传闻，这会儿他想起来了，据说 Spock 和 Uhura 的关系亲近到差不多算是交往。天哪，他这是给自己找了什么麻烦？他可不想搅和到那种事里。

Jim 正认认真真地想要不要离开，直接回宿舍告诉 Bones 这回他又说对了。爱情和浪漫关系糟透了。好吧，这当然不是原话，不过 Bones 离 _过_ 婚，所以他应该懂吧。

一只手碰到他的手臂，他转过身来面对 Spock，同时努力平复自己正在冲刺的心跳。

“嘿。”

Uhura 已经走了。

“你准备好跟我一起回公寓了吗？” Spock 问道。

Jim 舔了舔他的嘴唇。“你、你依然这么想吗？”

“我为什么要改变主意呢？”

“我……不知道。你是不是、是不是跟她在一起？我是说 Uhura？”

听到这个，Spock 挑起眉毛。“我跟你在一起。”

Jim 吞咽了一下。“好的，行。那我们走吧。”

回程很短，谁也没说话。Jim 不知道刚才 Spock 和 Uhura 之间发生了什么，但他总感觉怪怪的。他转向 Spock。

“她有没有跟你说我什么？” Jim 听出自己命令式的语气，忍不住皱了皱脸。

Spock 偏过头来。“她确实问了我什么时候和你走得这么近。我正式告知她，我们最近在一起了。“

“然后呢？“

“什么然后，Jim？你以为会说什么？”

他呼了口气。“我们在河滨镇就见过了。我想跟她搭讪，但中途出了问题，她朋友把我狠揍了一顿。要不是 Pike…… 可能我今天不会站在这里。他们就是一群失控的暴徒，差点儿把我打死。我知道她肯定不希望事情变成这样，可那些人是她朋友，因为我跟她调了情，她也确实觉得我是个混蛋，所以…… 我不知道。可能至少她警告过你我有多混蛋。” Jim 摇摇头。“不是吗？”

Spock 久久地凝视着他，久到 Jim 真的开始紧张，不知道接下来 Spock 会说什么。

“她没说这些，”他终于开了口，“我们的谈话非常简短。她只是大致告诉我要小心，还有她希望我们的关系，‘我们’指的是我和你，会是我希望的那样。”

“哦。” Jim 的视线逃跑一般转开了，脸都要烧起来。“啊。”

“不过，我知道在河滨镇都发生过什么。”

他又迅速看向 Spock。“你知道？”

Spock 点头。“关于你的出身，Pike 舰长告知过我。”

“所以，唔，你早就知道这些事了？”

“是的。”

“你，呃，对我的兴趣……”

“仍然很活跃。” Spock 低声道。“Jim，我不会因为那晚发生的任何事而责备你。那都是前尘往事了，而且我也同意，那些学员可能确实举止不当。他们因此受到了训斥。至于 Nyota，我们是朋友、很好的朋友，因为我们在语言学和科学方面有很多共同的兴趣爱好。虽然她曾经向我暗示过她对我抱有好感，但我已经告知她，我在这方面取向为男。”

Jim 眨了眨眼睛。

“仅仅为男。”

Jim 舔了一圈嘴唇。“真的吗？”

Spock 走近 Jim，从他手上接过购物袋，放到旁边地上。“Jim，我现在没有被巧克力或别的任何物质影响。我想在一起的人是你。” 他欺身向前，在 Jim 的双唇上柔柔地亲了一下。“留在我这里吧。”

Jim 抵着 Spock 的唇，笑道。“就这个周末。”

“不够。”

他惊讶地退开。“我们最好还是先度过这个周末再说。”

Spock 点点头。“那好吧。”

Jim 笑了。“那我们把买来的东西收拾一下就去床上。”

“床上？现在睡觉有点儿早吧。”

Jim 挑高了眉毛。

“哦。”

“对呀。‘哦’。你还‘哦’。”他又笑了，拉过 Spock 的手，拎起购物袋，向厨房走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 新译者一枚，欢迎评论和 Kudos ( •͈ᴗ•͈)ᓂ- - -♡


End file.
